John Cena Ipod Shuffle
by Tag14
Summary: I got this idea because Team Novak put an ipod Shuffle challenge and well i was bored so i decided heck why not try. Even if i do stink at it. :P so here goes.


John Cena and Julia Winters One-Shots (iPod shuffle)

Hit the Floor – Bullet for my Valentine

She was walking alone down the street her hands hooked in her belt loops. She infuriated me so much. I silently snuck up behind her and roughly grabbed her bringing my hand to cover her mouth.

"Not a word." I hissed dragging her to my car and speeding to the hotel. I dragged her upstairs, many people looking on with curious glances. I shoved her into my room and locked it. I finally took a good look at her.

She was trembling, her soft blonde curls waving down her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes were filling with tears. I towered over her, I hated the fact she had this effect on me. She terrified me. I touched my hand to her cheek and I saw the passion in her eyes, our bodies hit the floor.

Say – John Meyer

I stopped outside of John's locker room, It was the night John was to win his WWE championship belt. I paced outside, my heart fluttering like a million butterflies trying to escape from my chest.

"Is tonight the night Julia?" Dave asked me while walking by. I nodded my palms clammy with anticipation. Why couldn't I just tell him, we've been best friends for years, he wouldn't ditch me. Would he?

"You alright kid? You're looking mighty pale." Adam said, he pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair. "Johns and understanding guy, give him the benefit of the doubt." Adam said before walking off.

John stepped out of his locker room humming his opening theme song. I grabbed his wrist. "Hey Jules, look I gotta go, I'll see you after okay." John said starting to pull away.

"John, wait. I have something to say."I said not letting go. A crew man grabbed his arm. "John, I love you." I burst out. John looked incredulous while the crew man pulled him towards the opening to the stage. "Say something," I whispered. "Anything."

Thinking Of You – Katy Perry

Motions. That's what they all were to me, just motions as Randy's hands traced the lines of my face. This wasn't fair to Randy, the way he was staring at me with love and faith. It doesn't help though. I still love you John.

When Randy touches me, I close my eyes and imagine it is your hands that are touching me. Your lips that are pressed to mine, And your voice spilling out all the love you feel.

I miss you John, you're my everything. Randy is what's best for me, but every day I'm thinking of you.

When You're Gone – Three Doors Down

"Are you crazy!" I yelled gripping her shoulders while shaking her. She dropped the large duffel she was carrying and I kicked it with all of my might. "You can't go! You're my girlfriend! Not some Army girl." I pulled her hard into my chest.

"John, I have to do this." Julia whispered to me. I choked back a childish whimper. How could she do this to me? To us?

"What can I do? What can I do to help?" I asked my voice rough and hard to understand from trying to hold back tears.

"Hold me when I'm here, hold me when I'm scared, I won't always be here. So love me when I'm gone." She whispered to me before slipping from my slacked hold. She picked up the duffel bag and then she was gone.

Flood – Jars of Clay

"Stop the car, I'm walking from here." Julia said her makeup running down her cheeks from tears, tears that I've carelessly put there. I pulled over knowing I could never disobey her. This little girl controlled me like a dog on a leash. I got out of the car with her. "Don't follow me." she ordered.

"I'm not leaving you alone out here, you could get hurt." She stomped her foot in annoyance and slammed the door of my car before stomping into the pouring rain. My heart was aching as I silently followed her.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" She hissed. She was too pre-occupied looking back at me n she tripped in a little ditch before falling and landing in the desert mud on the side of the street. Her white dress was covered in what now I described as clay. I bent down beside her and pulled her into my arms and cradled her. I picked her up carrying her back to the car.

"Your not alone, I won't leave you. No flood could make me desert you." I whispered into her ear.

In the Night side of Eden – H.I.M

The joy on her face was indescribable. I slipped the ring on her finger the second her lips formed the word yes.

"You're beautiful," I whispered pressing small kisses to her face. Her eyes were glistening with what I understood to be happy tears.

"John I can't," She finally said as one tear slipped her eye. I cupped her face.

"Baby, please don't. Don't say that, you can. Yes you can," I whispered my heart ripping.

"No, I… I cheated on you. I kissed Paul," She said her voice thick with tears. I wiped her falling tears and saw the regret and hopeless feeling in her eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Please baby, don't cry, I forgive you." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Ok." She whispered while wrapping her arms around my waist.

The Little Things Give You Away – Linkin Park

I always waited for him, he was my boyfriend, he was ten years older, and he loves me. I was sure of it. Randy was never home though, he was always on the road with the WWE. I missed him a lot.

I was anxious when the car drove up and parked in our driveway. It was Randy and John, one of Randy's best friends. I was slightly disappointed. John was real nice, but I was hoping for some alone time with Randy. That is, until I saw his suitcase when I was unpacking his stuff.

It was a red lacy bra, size D to be exact. I took it downstairs to Randy and dropped it in his lap.

"What is this?" I asked trying to hide my tears. John looked over and his expression hardened.

"Baby, I got this for you, you know, something you could wear for me." Randy winked. John looked ready to kill and I stepped back shaking my head.

"Yea right, you're cheating on me," I said hurt. "I bet you knew about this too!" I yelled accusingly at John. He held up his hands in surrender.

"No, I swear I didn't," He said just as Randy got up and slammed the door to the house. I jumped startled and then the tears came. John hesitantly pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Julia. He doesn't deserve you," John mumbled awkwardly trying to find the words to comfort me.

"I guess I should have known. Once a lady killer, always a lady killer." I mumbled.

Strong Tower – Kutless

I dropped the phone letting it clatter on the floor the back falling down. I dropped to the floor and sobbed banging a fist into hard concrete floors.

"John? What's wrong?" I looked up into the eyes of an angel, into the face of the newest Diva, Julia. She kneeled down beside me and rubbed her hand down my back.

"My dad," I choked out. "He's gone." She pulled me into a hug her tiny hands rubbing my back.

"He's not really gone, he's in heaven. He's still watching over you," She said her small voice whispering in my ear. I gripped onto her hard, afraid if I let go I'd slip back into the dark hole that wanted to swallow me. She was my strong tower.

Heaven Help Us – My Chemical Romance

The new diva, Julia, was a spitfire. She was beautiful, classy, smart, and kind. She also had a mind of her own that nobody could try to control. She was real small too, but strong. Nobody told her what to do. Unlike most Diva's she wasn't bossy, she asked politely and didn't push things, which made it incredibly hard for anybody to say no to her.

"John, can you help me with my back?" She asked coming up to me in the halls after her match.

"What's wrong?" I asked skeptical.

"My back is just real sore from the match. I was wondering if you could massage it for me," She said rubbing the small of her back.

"I uh…" I looked to Adam who was standing behind her checking out her ass. "Sure," I responded. Her face lit up.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate this," She gushed squeezing my hand.

"Heaven Help Us." I muttered looking up before following her into her locker room where she proceeded to take her top off and lay on the futon she had set up as a couch.

Break it on Down – Flii Stylz and Tenashus

I watched humorously as John walked down the stage to the arena like some gangster. I shook my head and then settled down to watch the match. It went very well, John won as planned and before I knew it he was back and was carrying his WWE champion belt on his shoulder.

"Hey loser," I giggled.

"What did I do?" He asked raising his hands like a little kid.

"Nothing," I responded. "Good Match, very authentic." I winked. John grinned and came closer pushing me down onto the couch.

"Want to have a match of our own?" he asked leaning closer his lips an inch from mine. I nodded and he bit my bottom lip before rolling onto the floor pulling me on top.


End file.
